shimmeringskiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mineriada
Character information Race: Uthern Age: Unknown Class: Keeper Before entering AdohiDeCanilu Mineriada was born in Year 3441, as counted by the Uthern, in the Vistrum City of the Uthern. Her birth name was Miriada Aneria. Her father was called Terium Aterum and her mother was called Aneria Minerium. She was special ever since her birth, being taller than the other new-borns. As she has grown up, she appeared very eager to explore, much like her grand-father. When she reached the age of 17, she chose to renounce to her second name and change her first name, as she didn't like the naming rules of the Uthern. She chose a name to match with her grand-father's name. As her grand-father was called Minerium, she called herself Mineriada. When she felt the great earthquake coming, at the age of 40, she swam up as fast as she could, and, when she reached the surface, a huge wave thrown her on the beach. When she woke up, none of her friends from Vistrum were there, and she was in a strange world. She then finally found out: she was on the surface. Not knowing what to do, she looked around, and noticed an old man sleeping, holding what appeared like a book with numerous locks and runes on the cover. When she got up, the old men woke up, and smiled. He then taught Mineriada how to talk, read, and write. After Mineriada learnt everything she needed to know about communicating on the Surface, she started telling the old man her story. After Mineriada finished, the old man asked her if she could accompany him on a trip to the forest, to collect fruit. Mineriada accepted, and they went into the dark forest. After some time, the two found a strange altar on a little patch of grass. Mineriada asked the old man, which answered that it's an altar that Magi use to craft their spells. The old man started to teach her the arts of being a Magi, and, in a few years, she learnt many spells she could use in any purpose. In one night, the old man said that he had to go, gave Mineriada a potion and told her to drink it right before she went to sleep. After the old man left the beach into the woods, she stood up for a few minutes more, drank the potion, and started sleeping. When she woke up, she noticed that the old man wasn't there anymore. Nor the old beach she knew so well. She had a book, with many locks and runes on the cover, though. She looked at her feet, at her hands, at her body and she was really older. She thought that there must have been at least five hundred years from when she met with the old man. It appeared like she slept all this time... She started wandering around, exploring the new lands. She was on a smaller beach than before, and the forest was less darker. She went through the woods and found a jungle. She explored the jungle for several years until he found a man building an ice fortress. When she first asked if she could stay in the fortress, the man looked at her unfriendly, but he then accepted her in the fortress and told her his name, Baeovid, and that he was a vampire. Mineriada told him her name too, before Baeovid told her that she was the first person other than him to enter the fortress. She became the Queen of AdohiDeCanilu and helped Baeovid in mostly everything he wanted to do.